On the Road
by LupinLover99
Summary: one-shot of remus and sirius. mild implied slash? i'm not sure. what do you think? sirius tries to get remus to come have fun with him. listen to the song: "No Place Feels Like Home" by Midtown.


"**On the Road"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Remus, Sirius, or the Order.**

**One-shot- mild implied slash??? You decide.**

**Sirius' POV **

**I was on the road again. About one day ago, Dumbledore had told me to round up the old crowd. I had already gotten Mundungus, and Arabella, now I was onto Remus' house. This was to be the real treat. I hadn't seen him in a year. As soon as I saw him in that old Shrieking Shack again I realized, I missed the old days. I missed the carefree attitude and romping around with werewolves. I wished for all the world that we could go back to that time. I needed that again. I figured I would see if he would go for it.**

**I arrived at his front door in dog form. I barked a few times and eventually, Remus came to the door, looking out quizzically at who was there. He looked down and smiled. I barked again.**

**"Well, well, well, what have we here?" he said. I barked once more and jumped on him, knocking him to the floor and started licking his face playfully. "All right! All right!" he exclaimed. "I suppose I can take in one stray!"**

**I jumped off him and turned back into my human form, smiling. I rushed forward and hugged him. "I missed you too Sirius." He said. "But why are you here?"**

**"Well," I began, walking over and sitting in one of his kitchen chairs. "The Dark Lord has returned, can I have some tea?"**

**"Tea? What are you talking about tea for? The Dark Lord? Returned?"**

**"Yep, little Harry Potter escaped again! Ah, what a great godson." I said, putting my feet up on his kitchen table.**

**Remus walked toward the stove and on his way, purposely knocked my feet off the table. They hit the floor with a thud and I grinned. We always used to do that in the library, much to Madam Pince's horror.**

**"So," he said, pouring some tea into a cup for me, bringing it to me and sitting down across from me. "What exactly happened?"**

**Remus was a details man. I told him the whole story as he sat there, wide-eyed. "So, that's it?" he said after I was done. I nodded. "Wormtail…" he whispered.**

**"I know. Can you believe we sat in the Gryffindor common room with that scum? And went to classes with him?"**

**"And did his homework." Remus finished.**

**"Well, that was you." I said, sipping my tea.**

**"Of course, I did yours too ya scruffy old dog." He said, the corners of his mouth twitching.**

**"Yeah." I said, and I stared into space reminiscently.**

**"What?" he said.**

**"What do you mean what?"**

**"That look on your face. You look like you miss it."**

**"I do. Don't you?"**

**"Well, if we could do it over…"**

**"Without Wormtail!"**

**"Yeah, I guess I wouldn't mind reliving my boyhood." He said, smiling slightly.**

**"You want to?" I asked, leaning toward him on my elbows.**

**"What do you mean?" he said, frowning. "You didn't manage to get a time turner did you?"**

**"No!" I said, waving away the idea with my hand. "Anyways, it would take too many turns, my hand would be killing me!" he grinned and I continued. "I was thinking that I could take you on the road with me."**

**"Where?"**

**"Oh, anywhere we wanted. Just you and me." I stared at him eagerly. His eyes were alight with excitement and I thought for a fraction of a second that he would say yes. Then there was a sudden sadness in his eyes, way in the back and I knew his heart was telling him no.**

**"What about Dumbledore's orders?"**

**"Well, I already rounded up the old crowd. I can't spend all my free days doing that old cook's work!" I saw such a rapid change in his demeanor it was frightening. I always do that! I always go too far and say something stupid! He walked stiffly to the stove and set up more water and turned on the heat. He did not turn back around. He just stayed with his back to me, staring at the stove.**

**"Remus?" I said, getting up to see if he was mad. I gripped his shoulder and turned him around. To my surprise, he was crying. "Remus? What's wrong?"**

**"I want to Sirius. I really would love to."**

**"Than why not?"**

**"Because!" he exclaimed, wiping his eyes on the sleeves of his sweater, (A/N: hey if any of the marauders are reading, sweater! SQUEAL!). "You can't just run off like that! Without any planning or anything!"**

**"Oh my God Remus! Haven't you gotten over that?" I yelled as the kettle on the stove squealed.**

**"No, I like organization." He said, pouring the heated water into a mug and dropping the contents of a hot chocolate packet into it, (A/N: it helps you know.).**

**"Well," I said, outlandishly, plopping back into my chair. "I'm going! With or without you!"**

**Just then an owl swooped into the kitchen and landed on Remus' head. I chuckled at the expression on his face. He looked exactly like when James and I used to throw paper airplanes at his head as he studied. He plucked the letter off the owl's leg and read it. As he finished it, he grinned.**

**"Sorry to ruin your plans and pop all your bubbles at once mate," he began, and I grinned, he always used to say that the year he became a prefect and started "enforcing rules". Ha, gag me. "But," he continued. "The 'old cook' as you call him, wants to use your old house as a headquarters." I cursed.**

**A/N: good ending? Let me know how you liked it. The song that goes with it is, "No Place Feels Like Home" by Midtown. Enjoy! And review!!!!**


End file.
